Removal and degradation of chemical pollutants in groundwater systems often involve in situ methods and technologies. Biological methods, such as monitored natural attenuation (MNA) and bioremediation, utilize microorganisms naturally existing in the groundwater sediments to degrade or transform chemical pollutants into non-toxic forms. Bioremediation and MNA are considered more cost-effective remedies for lower contaminant levels than other remediation methods, and are often integrated with other remediation technologies or remediation strategic plans.
Furthermore, in situ methods of remediation may be desirable due to reduced cost and reduced disruption to the environment being remediated. Additionally, such techniques may be employed in some environments where other types of remediation (e.g., excavation) may not be feasible. Accordingly, enhanced techniques for in situ remediation of contaminants may be desirable.